


Sauron's bathtub song (German)

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Rings, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Saurons Badelied"<br/>Just a silly poem I wrote inspired by a German LOTR parody of a friend of mine... Sauron takes his weekly bath and sings along. I am sorry for not being able to provide it in English, but the text goes with the tune of a rather silly German popular song dating back to the 1950ies. The refrain has made it into general knowledge and hence, I used (or rather abused) it for my evil doings.<br/>Be warned - and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauron's bathtub song (German)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Saurons Badelied

Wasser ist zum Waschen da, Fallerie und Fallera,  
auch zum Zehen putzen  
kann man es benutzen.  
Wasser trinkt ein jedes Vieh, Fallera und Fallerie,  
auch das Elfenheer benötigt Wasser sehr.

Wasser ist ein hehres Gut, hebt den Geist und macht mir Mut,  
doch nur in der Hitze  
zeigt's, zu was es nütze.  
Wasser lindert Blasenstein, Haarausfall und Rückenpein.  
Hier in meinem Bad regier ich in der Tat.

Wasser ist zum Kochen da, Fallerie und Fallera,  
doch am allerbesten  
kann man Elben rösten.  
Wasser kann noch vieles mehr, schafft mir bald eine ganzes Heer,  
Elb und Matsch und Kork, schon wird daraus ein Ork.

Wasser schwappt im Meer herum, wirft Gil Galads Schifflein um,  
doch nur Schwefeldämpfe  
lindern Wadenkrämpfe.  
Wasser führt der Anduin, und die Elben fallen rinn,  
und das ganze Heer werf ich zurück ins Meer!


End file.
